


I Told You, I Don't Like Sweets!

by ghostyMallow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cookies, First Kiss, M/M, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyMallow/pseuds/ghostyMallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so, HURRAY FIRST FIC! I'm so proud! //not really shoosh<br/>Anyways! Here's a little story that popped into my head due to a YouTube video I watched! - [S] Dave, make John eat cookie. - It's super cute, really! After this story, my request box will gladly be open, as will suggestions and criteria! Ah, okay, thanks for reading lovelies!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Told You, I Don't Like Sweets!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, HURRAY FIRST FIC! I'm so proud! //not really shoosh  
> Anyways! Here's a little story that popped into my head due to a YouTube video I watched! - [S] Dave, make John eat cookie. - It's super cute, really! After this story, my request box will gladly be open, as will suggestions and criteria! Ah, okay, thanks for reading lovelies!

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently rummaging through your entire kitchen at the moment. You can hear John call your name from the living room, his head peaking over the couch as one of his stupid movies begins to play. It's Friday night, your usual movie night, and you know there has to be some kind of food in this house. You know it. You continue rummaging until finally you found what you were looking for. You can't help but grin as you put each delicious cookie onto your plate. John has always hated sweets, due to his father's obsession with cake, and you decide today was a good day to give him a taste of his own medicine, him AND his shitty movies. You walk back into the darkened living room, taking a seat next to he raven haired boy. You keep your usual poker face as he reaches for one of the cookies, not paying attention to the fact that they happen to be one of his least favorite snacks. (You're pretty sure he doesn't really dislike the taste, he just hates anything too sweet due to his father along with other influences.) He brings the treat up to his mouth, and as soon as he takes a small bite, he throws the cookie harshly onto the plate in your hands, spitting the crumbs from his mouth. "Dave!! Ew!!" John looks at you with a glare, and you feel the corner of your mouth turn upwards just the slightest. "How could you?! You know I don't like those things!" His glare focuses onto the cookies, and he sticks his tongue out at the things.


End file.
